Camp Pharoah Chronicles 2: War for the Camp
by SonofApollo42
Summary: When Camp Pharoah is attacked by Isfet herself, itt's up to Martin and his friends to save the camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Martin's POV**

"… And we got back here after returning Ra's crook and flail, and now we know how to defeat Apophis." I told everyone, while I was sitting with the others of the council, Bast, and two kids named Waste and Wake. Woah. Sorry. Let me back up.

My name is Martin Beam, one of 2 children of Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun. You may have heard of me from the other book, _Adventures in Camp Pharoah_ that the camp scribe, SonofApollo42, (we only know him by his pen name), wrote about our quest with a few others to retrieve the crook and flail and discover a way to defeat Apophis.

15 year-old Waste Nile, recently discovered 3rd child of some great prophecy and son of Sobek, stood up. " Wait…" He looked at Zane, god of heroes, "You we're dead? Now your alive and a god?" Waste asked. Waste had both ears doubly pierced, a tattoo of a crocodile eating Apophis, and he had his black- with green streaks- hair in a Mohawk.

Zane nodded his head. He was known as 'The Prince' to our younger kids at Camp Pharoah thanks to his regal Egyptian features and the crown that he wore in his hair.

Bast, our camp activities director and the goddess of cats, stood up. She was dressed in her usual leopard skin leotard, and she had scary cat-like eyes that stared into your very soul, picking out information that no one could've guessed. Bast cleared her throat and said, "Move along everybody! Go back to your cabins! We will not have the bonfire tonight due to-" She glanced at Zane and Janie, goddess of happiness, joy, animals, and literature, "-certain things going on."

We all wandered off to our separate cabins, and when I got to my room, I immediately fell into a deep sleep.

I was standing in a bright red room, with designs of the gods dieing horrible, painful deaths. But that wasn't the creepiest part. In the shadows of ancient Egyptian pillars lurked monsters I don't dare to describe, for fear some of you have weak stomachs. At the front of the room was a huge red throne, carved with snakes. A pale, lanky boy of about 15 sat next to the throne, looking bored. He was wearing white robes, and he had silver hair, and shining silver eyes I could see from the back of the room.

On the throne sat a small boy of about 12. He had black hair, tan skin, and glowing red eyes. I'm serious. Glowing red eyes. He was wearing the robes of the pharoah, but instead of gold, silver, or lapis lazuli, they were made out of red stone, maybe ruby or something.

"Hexus!" The little boy screeched. "You're giant crocodile was supposed to take out the two blasted children of Sobek!"

The pale guy, Hexus, sighed, as if he was humoring a little boy, (which he was). "Lord Drake," Hexus started, but the boy, Drake, cut him off.

"It's Lord Apophis to you, Hexus." _This guy was one of Apophis' hosts? He's just a little kid! _I thought, _How could he be his host?_

"Lord Apophis," Hexus growled, "The giant crocodiles weren't mine. They were yours."

A beautiful woman appeared from behind the throne. She had long, brown hair, and for a moment she looked like my girlfriend, Sarah Adams, daughter of Bast.

"Now, now, Hex. Don't blame Drake. It wasn't his fault." The woman said, then sent a flirty smile towards Drake.

"Leave, seductress." Hexus growled. "We do not need you here."

"Oh, but you do. Lord Apophis here is going to blast you to smithereens if you don't shut your large mouth." The girl smiled.

"Yes, totally, Kyra. 'Cause this little kid here really has control of his newfound powers, and would be able to blast me to bits. Remember? I'm immortal." Hexus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He will, as soon as he- Wait. Someone's listening."

"Who is it, Demon?" Drake yelled.

"Oh, no one special. Just the first child of the prophecy." She looked straight up at me and bared her fangs, very large fangs that did not belong on that face. She drew two daggers and lunged at me.

I woke up screaming. My little sister, Amber charged into my room, carrying a plastic baseball bat.

"Who is it? Where's Apophis?" Amber yelled.

"He's not here. I just had a bad dream. And anyways, you think a plastic baseball bat is going to stop Apophis?" I laughed.

"I know you want me to say no, but I was hoping it would. And plus, it was the first thing I grabbed." Amber said, smiling. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed, and saw that we were late for breakfast.

"Amber! We're really late! We've got to go to the Dining Hall!" I yelled, and pushed her out of my room so I could get changed.

After I had gotten dressed in my yellow Camp Pharoah t-shirt, golden Nikes, yellow hoodie, and jeans, I ran out the door. I passed the Janie and Zane cabins, which were currently under construction, and waved to Janie and Zane, who were overseeing the construction of their cabins, and Julie fox, daughter of Thoth, who was currently reading over blueprints and didn't bother to look up and wave back. Janie and Zane did though.

"Hey Martin!" Janie yelled.

Isis Rhonna, daughter of Bast and older sister of my girlfriend, was currently sparring with her mother, before Bast stopped and pointed to the mess hall.

I guess you could say that Isis was almost Bast's assistant. She did a lot of things for her mother, including, but not limited to: Cabin Inspection, announcements when Bast is talking to cats, giving the cats advice while Bast is busy, and giving the cats a bath. Welcome back to Camp Pharoah.

**A.N- Sorry it has taken to long, but at least I've started the second book of the Camp Pharoah Chronicles.**


	2. Start of a war, and first death

**Waste's POV**

Hi! I'm Waste, son of Sobek, god of crocodiles. You've probably heard of me before, right? You know, from the whole giant crocodile fiasco? (Wake is telling me to shut up, and get on with the story, so I guess I will.)

The attack on the camp began when my friend Austin, son of Thoth, and I were almost dragged into the lake by a beautiful lady.

After lunch, I heard someone calling Austin's name. Suddenly, Austin's eyes glazed over and he started to walk towards the lake. I tried to stop him and ask him what he was doing, but he just kept on walking. When we got near enough, I saw a beautiful woman standing in the middle of it. She was a tall, slender Caucasian woman with really long black hair. She was wearing a semi-transparent dress. She was the one calling Austin's name. When I finally got him to stop, the woman ran over the water hissing. Her face had transformed from beautiful to demon-like.

"Austin, run!" I yelled. We both turned to run, but she was already upon us.

We kept running, until I heard Austin scream. I turned to find Austin bleeding on the ground, and the demon woman holding a bloody knife. I yelled, and I could feel my mouth and nose growing longer, my teeth enlarging, and my face turning green and scaly. I had unconsciously turned my head into that of a crocodile. I drew my khopesh with the crocodile hilt and stabbed her through the gut. Just before she turned into sand, she whispered into my ear,

"This is only the beginning. Your puny little camp will be crushed under my mistress's hand. Goodbye, child of the Nile."

I looked down at the limp body of Austin. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

**2 hours later….**

"Sounds like you were the attacked by El Naddaha." Bella Fox, daughter of Thoth said quietly.

"What's El Naddaha?"Amber Beam asked.

"El Naddaha is a creature who would try to drown men in the Nile." Bella answered.

After the meeting, Julie Fox, daughter of Thoth and also my crush, came up to me. "I'm sorry about Austin, Waste." She said. Then, she leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I stared at her for a moment, and then she ran away.

Hours later, when I went to bed, I could still feel her kiss on my cheek, and the feel of her soft lips.

**2 Days Later…**

**Ace's POV**

"Peyton! Sarah Adams, over at the Bast cabin's sector says they need assistance!" yelled Sabina Li, daughter of Isis.

"What's wrong?" Peyton, my half-sister and head counselor of the Anubis cabin asked.

"They're under attack from a squadron of half-demon, half-magician things." Sabina said.

"Okay. Hey Ace, could you take half the cabin to help Sarah?" Peyton said as she ducked a flaming ball of cheese.

"Sure."

**Sorry that was so short. But review! Tell your friends! Oh, and in this book there will be character deaths, so don't get mad at me if your character dies. **


End file.
